Spies Lie
by dalekchung
Summary: Fem!Alex. Alex finally has a (mostly) normal life after the events of Scorpia Rising. But there seems to be a new organization, rising, ready to take its place at the head of the criminal world. With the help of some... unlikely friends, Alex must save the world again - or die trying. (On hiatus and may rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MY FIRST ALEX RIDER FANFIC! Yes... I'm supposed to be working on my _other _fanfiction, but I've been meaning to post at least a little something for the Alex Rider community. I haven't read the books in a while (as all the fanfiction writes seem to be doing), but I still hope it's okay. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me (nicely)! Lately, I've been reading a _lot _of incomplete fanfics and I just wish _someone _will write a finished one! This will be really awkward if I don't finish this story...**

**Right now, my _Percy Jackson _fanfic, _Chaos, _is my first priority, but I'll be working on this one too. That might change depending on the responses I get. Obviously, the story with more reviews and stuff will be the story that I'm more motivated to write. On that note, if you're interested in Percy Jackson...**

**A few things you, as a reader, should know before you _delve _into the text. (How awkward did that sound?) LOL, anyway.**

**In this story:**

**Alex is _female _and is _18 _years old. She is technically out of school (since Wikipedia is telling me that "...September 2013 the education leaving age will be raised to 17, and from September 2015 it will rise to 18"). Tell me if I'm wrong and I'll make up some sort of excuse for the leaving -grin-.**

**The members of K-Unit are in their mid to early twenties. I messed with their ages a bit because the gap was a little too uncomfortable for me...**

**I don't live in the UK, nor am I an expert on the slang over there. I apologize for my American...ness? If you notice anything wrong or something that can be better, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**ONE LAST THING: I kind of impulsively put this up... I don't have a definite plot yet. I usually don't do this, but if you have any ideas about where this should go, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I once wished that owning certain books would make me awesome. Since then, I have learned that I am awesomely awesome. I own awesome. I don't even know what I'm saying. I like quotes, so I decided to put a quote on. I wish I was all smart and stuff so I could say a smart... quote. I'm tired.**

01: In Which Alex is Rescued

"_You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty."_

_ ~Mahatma Gandhi_

Alex had the worst luck in the entire population of the United Kingdom, she would definitely admit that. Between getting kidnapped on a weekly basis and her run-ins with the Russian Mafia, she didn't think it could get worse. But then again, the world is filled with billionaire _psychopaths._

Alex was in a bare cell. The walls were cement and the door was barred – not that it mattered. She was tied, hanging from the ceiling, her feet barely able to touch the ground. The rope was course and rubbed at her wrists, which had become raw. She had gotten used to the feeling of not being able to put her arms by her sides. Her ankles were wrapped in dense chains, but her socks mostly protected her sore feet.

Like any other terrorist organization, this one – _Lowr – _tortured anyone and everyone for information. Alex was quite glad to know that Lowr (_what kind of name was that?) _was a fairly new organization. Her captors didn't actually want to torture the alleged eighteen-year-old spy.

Alex sighed impatiently as she listened to her watch tick- ironic, seeing as it was a digital watch. She craned her head to glance at the time.

The _idiots._ Lowr hadn't taken her watch, where a tracker was located. Alex wasn't complaining, but honestly. Shouldn't they know what spies are capable of?

Alex bit her tongue softly, in thought. She was worried, considering how she had been trapped for nearly (if her calculations were correct) three weeks. MI6 still hadn't come for her. Did they still think she was a fourteen-year-old, incapable of knowing when she was about to _die?_

_When I'm in danger, I'm in _danger.

Alex's head jerked upright. Was she hearing things? In the distance, there came a sound like gunfire and the return of gunfire.

Hope began to bubble at her stomach, but she pushed it away angrily. False hope was destructive. She had learned that the hard way too many times.

More questions began to surface. Were they coming for Alex? Were they allies? Would they _kill _her?

The gunfire grew closer and closer, until Alex could hear each individual _ping _of the bullets, and she could hear the chains on her feet clattering. The fire stopped for a brief moment and she knew they were right outside her barred doors.

_Bang!_

Alex didn't flinch when someone outside shot the lock. She simply stared at the figures, bursting in. If she was going to die, she was going out on her own terms, not sniveling like a coward.

She could see four muscular men. They wore combat clothes and held large guns. On their uniforms, blazed the flag, proudly. SAS.

Alex relaxed.

Another man slipped in, lither than the other four men. He was dressed in black, loosely holding a pistol in his hand. Alex recognized his blue eyes. Ben.

Alex hadn't seen much of Fox – or Ben, as she now knew him – after their encounter on her mission in Australia. They had met once more when Alex was on another mission, this time in the Bahamas. She had coincidentally bumped into Ben (_meaning she had discovered him half-dead on a beach…)._

She'd called for MI6, waited for them to come, and then continued her mission. After another week, she was able to visit Ben in St. Dominic's. Mrs. Jones had then sent Ben to live with her, just until he was better.

It turned out that 'better' was six months. Alex and Ben had become fast friends and now they were almost like siblings.

"Ben," Alex wheezed, her voice cracking slightly, "late again."

His eyes were serious, no playful glint in his sharp blue eyes as he rushed to Alex's, but he smiled a little anyway, "Sorry, Al. Hang in there."

Alex rolled her eyes as the rope loosened around her wrists, "What do you think I've been doing?"

Ben rolled his eyes, catching her before she could collapse with exhaustion. Alex steadied herself on his shoulder, leaning most of her weight on him, "Let's go. I think I need to stop by St. Dominics."

The soldiers led them out, twisting and turning through the hallways. Alex limped after them, clinging onto Ben.

It was a large compound with grey walls and grey tiled floors. Every room had bars over the doors and windows. Alex could see small wires poking out from under a door. What was that? It looked vaguely familiar…

Alex began to limp faster. Panting, she managed to wheeze out, "Ben?"

Ben, almost carrying her now, replied with a soft hum.

"This place is going to blow." Alex stated simply, pushing herself even faster. Her breaths came out in short little pants.

"_What?_" Was Ben's reply, "You didn't think to tell me sooner?"

Alex looked up at him sheepishly, "I just figured it out…"

Ben swore colorfully in French, then scooped her up in one fluid motion, "Let's GO!" He shouted to the SAS soldiers. They began to run, Alex hissing at every jolt that sent pain through her wounds. She kept silent, knowing that it wouldn't help.

They burst through the entrance. A sleek, black helicopter waited, its blades whirring. Ben, still carrying Alex, ran faster, nearly tossing her in.

They got situated quickly, the soldiers telling the pilot to take off. Alex watched the compound with a baited breath, her stomach rolling over in an unpleasant manner.

The helicopter took off, quickly ascending. Below them, Alex saw the first explosive detonating, a second quickly following. A ball of bright orange fire tried to snatch their helicopter out of the sky, but they were too far away.

They were safe.

Alex was safe.

"Get some rest." Ben advised, closing his own eyes.

Alex nodded, looking at her friend gratefully, "Ben?"

Ben cracked open one eye, a small smile stretching across his face, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

SPIES*LIE

Alex woke up, lying on a hard mattress in a completely white room. She panicked for a moment, clenching her fists, but relaxed when she heard the familiar beeping noise of the heart rate monitor.

"Good morning."

Alex didn't jump. She'd sensed Ben's presence by her bed time the moment she regained consciousness, "'Lo Ben."

Ben grinned at her, patting her hands, which were the only things not covered with some sort of bandage. Alex didn't think her wounds were too bad. Not like the others that she had suffered through.

"Mrs. Jones is here to see you." Ben stood, clearly about to leave, "I'll get her."

He left the white room, the air feeling cold after he was gone. A moment later, the door opened again and Mrs. Jones stepped in, her grey suit adding a small splash of color to the room.

"Alex," she sounded relieved, "I'm glad you're looking better. How are you?"

Alex gave her a polite smile, not bothering to sit up. Mrs. Jones had become closer to her in the past years. She had become something similar to a worried aunt, "I'm fine."

"Good." Mrs. Jones sat down, looking worried now, "Alex, I have to be frank with you. I've been getting a bit concerned with your lack of self-preservation on missions."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I'm just getting done what needs to be done."

Mrs. Jones' eyebrows furrowed together for a slight moment before her face relaxed again, "I've asked Daniels to let you stay with him until you show that you're better. Of course, you can visit your own home regularly, but I'd like you to stay over at Agent Daniels' house."

Alex tried to shrug, but a shot of pain travelled up her neck. She settled with a small noise of acknowledgement.

Mrs. Jones stood, her features morphing into one of concern, "Get better, Alex."

Almost dramatically (Mrs. Jones _never _did things dramatically), she swept out of the room, leaving the lingering scent of peppermints.

Ben entered once again, his sharp eyes scanning the perimeter of the room predatorily. He relaxed as his gaze settled on Alex, "The doc said you'll get out in a week or so. You're coming to mine, right?"

Alex grinned at him teasingly, " Sorry, Ben, but you're just too _old _for me."

Ben pretended to be hurt, "Only by six years. I'm only twenty-four!"

She laughed, struggling to sit up without any support, "Old, then. Maybe you should retire soon."

Ben snorted, sitting, "You never retire with a job like ours."

"You can try," Alex agreed inwardly, "Now get me something to do or else I might climb out of the window."

"Again?"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said: impulsive posting. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider... **

02: Home

_"These fallen heroes represent the character of a nation who has a long history of patriotism and honor - and a nation who has fought many battles to keep our country free from threats of terror."_

_~Michael N. Castle_

"Welcome home!"

Alex rolled her eyes as she climbed the steps to Ben's house. She still had a bit of difficulty doing so, but she was much better than she had been in the previous week.

"Good to be back," Alex commented, throwing herself onto the couch that she had previously claimed as hers. She stretched out, reaching for the remote control to the television. Flicking through the channels, she settled on a football game.

Ben headed to the kitchen, calling out, "I've invited a couple of… friends over. I hope you don't mind. We made plans a month ago."

Alex raised her head to look at him quizzically, "Who are they?"

Ben had his back turned to Alex, but she could hear the awkward tone in his voice, "K-Unit. I haven't seen them for half a year."

The silent _please_ was incorporated.

Alex contemplated on what to do for a moment before settling on, "I'm your cousin who thinks you're still in the SAS. I lived in Liverpool for four years, then moved to Chelsea, which is why I don't have an accent. I used go to university in America, but I got kicked out because I kept on badmouthing a professor- Professor… Whitehall. I decided to visit family, since we're close. My parents – my mum was your mum's sister – died in a car accident three months ago."

Ben didn't question the seemingly random statements, "Is that all?"

Alex grinned a little, "The name is Bond. Alex Bond."

He let out a chortle, "That's inconspicuous." Alex picked up on the underlying sarcasm.

"Fine," she folded her arms in a teenager-ish fashion and huffed, "Alex Watson. Like John Watson, but Alex. And not John B. Watson, the guy with Little Albert in Psychology."

Ben chuckled a little, "Sure Al, whatever you want. If you're really craving 'Sherlock' so much, I'm pretty sure they're playing a rerun on one of the channels."

"So specific." Alex muttered, not bothering to change the channel. She turned back to the game, cheering half-heartedly as a player made a goal, "When are they coming anyway?"

There was a pause as Ben checked his watch, "Soon. Probably in the next ten minutes."

Alex sighed, but nodded, "You're not cooking are you?" Although Ben could make edible food, it always tasted like dry flaps of cardboard – no matter what he was trying to make.

"Pizza," Ben called, picking up the phone, "How does California pizza sound? And pepperoni?"

Alex waved her hand lazily to let him know she didn't care.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ben jumped up, saying, "I'll get it."

Alex followed him anyway. Ben tapped something on the wall and a screen flickered to life. No doubt it was Smithers' work. A security camera showed the man outside, waiting patiently with four boxes of pizza. Ben tapped the screen again and the imaged changed. The man was now a skeleton. X-ray.

When Ben was satisfied that the man did not have any weapons, he opened the door and paid the man.

"Smithers?" Alex asked when the door was completely shut.

Ben tapped the screen again and it shut off, "Yeah. I can't keep it on because it sends out x-rays. Radiation is bad."

Alex sent him a look that clearly said '_I know'. _A year ago, she had gotten tangled up with a mad scientist who had decided to experiment on her. She now knew she had a blood type of AB+, had a BMI of 18.8, and was allergic to Chrysanthemum.

"Right, sorry." Ben grinned a little, heading for the kitchen. Alex lingered at the door for another second before heading back to the couch.

"I'm going to put this stuff away." She gestured at her rucksack. It was filled with clothes, though she didn't have much.

Ben acknowledged her statement with a short, "Up the stairs, last bedroom on the right."

Alex made her way up the steps. Her right leg still seemed to be a little stiff. She ignored it as she found the right room and collapsed on the bed. The room was small, but Alex found it cozy. The walls of the room were painted a shade of mint green. The bed covers were brown, like chocolate. She found that it looked sort of like a mint chocolate ice cream scoop.

The doorbell rang again and Alex made her way to the window. There was one. She felt a surge of gratitude when she finally noticed _why _Ben had given her this room. The window was far from the bed, and from the vantage point, she could see the people in front of the door.

Four men stood, waiting for the door to open. Alex recognized three of the four men. Wolf was the most prominent, with his dark hair and narrowed eyes. He had large, squared shoulders, much like the other three men. The man standing next to Wolf had copper-red hair. Alex couldn't see much of him, seeing as Wolf was mostly covering him. She remembered that Snake was the one with red hair. Behind them stood another familiar muscled man. He had light brown hair. As if sensing that she was watching him, the man turned, scanning the rooftop. Alex ducked out of the way. It was Eagle, the sharpshooter. When Alex tentatively looked back, he had turned back to the rest of unit, seeming to be talking. The last man beside Eagle was unfamiliar. He had dark brown hair and a serious expression on his face. He seemed to be batting Eagle away.

Ben opened the door a fraction of a second later, letting in the four soldiers. The four _loud _soldiers.

"Fox, man!" Eagle, "How've you been?"

Ben was quieter as he answered, but Alex could still hear his voice drifting into her room, "Fine. And you guys?"

"Great!" Eagle replied, just as Snake responded, "Horrible."

Alex could hear the amusement in Ben's voice, "Why?"

Wolf now spoke, his husky voice, a growl, "We were in Iraq. Didn't see any fighting. Just the sun and a _lot _of sand."

"Yeah," Ben laughed now, "I've been there. Not your ideal place for a vacation."

"Who's here?" An unfamiliar voice questioned, "I saw someone in the window. I think."

Alex poked her head out of the door. When she deemed it was safe, she crept down the hall and the stairs.

Ben sounded impressed, "Yeah. My little cousin is here. She recently got kicked out of University in America and decided to crash here."

"Wow," the man said. Alex could faintly hear an American accent in his voice, "Which university?"

Alex was behind them now, Ben facing her. She grinned mischievously, before wiping the expression off her face, "University of Pennsylvania. Not my first choice, by the way."

The unit spun around, wearing identical horrified looks on their faces, their hands shooting to their waist, where their guns were probably stored.

"Chill, SAS dudes," Alex didn't bother to put a trace of an American accent in her voice. She hadn't been there long enough anyway, "I'm Ben's cousin. Alex."

Wolf recovered first, his glare quickly sliding onto his face. It was weird not to see him without it, "Wolf. Unit leader."

Eagle rolled his eyes, grinning, "Eagle, but you can call me Evan. I'm the sharpshooter."

"Nice to meet you, Evan." Alex said coolly, fighting off a grin. Who knew K-Unit, the mean, muscular men, had normal names?

"Snake. Medic," was Snake's short introduction. Alex just nodded.

"Lynx," the last man said, "communications."

"Pleasure." Alex smiled faintly, making her way towards Ben, who slapped an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off and waved a hand, "Do whatever you must, SAS men. I'll be watching football."

Grinning to herself, she waltzed away from the group and collapsed on the couch, her right leg throbbing slightly. She was overdoing it. Maybe she should take it easy.

"We're going out after we eat." Ben called over to Alex, "Hope you don't mind."

Alex looked up at him lazily, "Sure. You're not my babysitter."

Ben sent her a look that clearly said '_you want to bet on that?'_

"I'll be fine." Alex promised, smiling innocently at him. Ben sent her another suspicious look before nodding. He grabbed the boxes of pizza, making his way to another room, where K-Unit was busily chattering. He didn't even leave a slice for her. _Twat._

She watched the football game until she heard the heavy tread of the soldiers file past her and the front door slam with enough force that she wondered why it didn't break.

Alex turned off the television, tiptoeing to the window to watch them go. She suddenly felt like a little child, doing something wrong.

Once she was satisfied that Ben and K-Unit was gone, she carefully slipped on her trainers.

She was going home. Just for a while at least.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me how it was! Another impulsive chapter post... I'm supposed to be studying for a Spanish test haha. I was going to post this on Friday or Saturday, when I usually post, but as you can see, that didn't happen.**

**I didn't expect this to get _three _reviews! And so quickly too! -squeals-.**

**Reviews:**

**xxa****rxx: Thank you so much!**

**Ceriarcher: Thanks! Haha, at first, I wrote this with Alex being male, but the thing is that I totally ship Alex with like... _everyone. _Lolol, no joke: Alex/Wolf, Alex/Ben, Alex/Eagle, Alex/Yassen (stopping now LOL). Yeah, but I feel uncomfortable with a male/male pairing, though I have nothing against homosexuals. I made Alex female just in case I wanted to pair her with someone later on!**

**Guest: Thanks for you review! I think I finally uncovered a small plot forming in my brain... I searched for _hours._**

**Please tell me what you think (preferably nicely lol). I shall now eat some of these unfinished Valentines' day candies. The sad thing is that the candy was for my mum from her patients... Yeah. I have no one to loooooooove...**

**JUST KIDDING. I HAVE YOU GUYS. AND CANDY. AND ICE CREAM. AND MY VIOLIN. DID YOU KNOW MY VIOLIN'S NAME IS RORY? I NAMED HIM AFTER RORY WILLIAMS FROM DOCTOR WHO. OR RORY POND. TAKE YOUR PICK**

**As always, please review, favorite, follow yadayadayada (wtf is that lol). I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts!**

**-Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Alex Rider.**

03: Bloody Ninjas

"_You called me out and taught me tough_

_With love, with love._

_You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws_

_With love, with love._

_Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself,_

_You're the one that moves me like nobody else."_

_~"With Love" by Christina Grimmie_

Alex never really noticed how much she loved the spring time until now. She loved how the birds chirped noisily by the trees and how the trees seemed to splash green everywhere.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her grey sweatpants, humming to herself as she walked down the street. A few dogs barked at her, and she found herself smiling at them, looking a bit insane.

She reached her house relatively quickly, not encountering any problems (_surprisingly)._

Alex could tell that the door had been untouched since the last time she'd been there. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key, quickly making her way and shutting the door behind her.

The house was eerily quiet. A thin layer of dust covered everything. Alex had half-expected Jack to be home, asking why she'd been so late and where'd she'd been shipped off to this time.

Alex made her way up the stairs to her room. As she passed by Ian's study, she tensed, waiting for quiet footsteps to come to the door and scold her for skulking about.

None came.

She breathed in deeply, turning away from the study and into her own room.

Over the years, her room had gotten steadily less personalized. She tore down her posters two years ago. She had stashed all her photos under her bed. Her trophies had all gone into a box and was probably rotting in the attic. Not that it mattered.

Alex reached under her bed, pulling out a wooden box. It was where she kept her photos. Smiling slightly, she opened it. She found herself staring at a younger version of herself, linked arms with Tom, James, and a couple other boys on the football team. She found another with Jack and Ian.

A spark of pain in her heart made her drop the box into her lap. She missed them so, _so_ much.

Alex hastily shoved the two pictures into her pocket, stashed the wooden box under her bed, and moved on. She went to the nightstand next, plucking the two dog tags off of the wood. She tucked them underneath her shirt, securely. A watch came next, courtesy of Smithers. It was a lot better than the one she had been given on her last mission.

One last thing. She rummaged through her drawers, which mostly contained clothes from when she was fourteen. She obviously couldn't fit them now.

Her hands hit something hard, and she pulled back the gun that was firmly in her grasp. She tucked it in her pants, making sure it couldn't be seen.

Done.

She paused by Ian's study once more, debating whether to go in, before deciding not to.

Alex was halfway back to Ben's house when she felt the prickling feeling of being watched. Outwardly, she showed no signs of feeling it, but inwardly, her heart pounded erratically.

She glanced briefly at the rooftops, not seeing anything. Carefully, she glanced behind her, noting the gleam on a rooftop.

_Sniper._

Alex rolled out of the way just in time. A bullet slammed into the pavement beside her. Any later, she would have been dead.

Adrenaline rushing, Alex ran. She didn't get far before she slammed into a muscular man, dressed in all black. Three other men in black appeared, grinning viciously.

"_Shit." _Alex cursed under her breath in Welsh, a language she had picked up not too long ago.

Cue the laughter.

Alex knew that she was safe from the sniper – for now. The ninjas surrounded her from all sides, meaning the sniper couldn't get a clear shot.

That brought the question of _who _and _why _these people wanted to kill her.

The _why_ was that she'd probably taken down their organization. Bloody amateurs.

It couldn't be Lowr, the organization she'd basically decimated just a week ago. The compound that had been blown up was the only compound that Lowr owned.

_That doesn't mean they stopped._

But when she had been debriefed, Mrs. Jones had told her! She'd told her that Lowr was gone.

_She lied._

Alex growled to herself, glaring at the men with narrowed eyes. Her stance was already in her comfortable fighter's position, her fists held in front of her.

She had her gun, Alex remembered vaguely, but the ninjas were too close for her to whip it out and kill them. They could easily disarm her. They were thinking similarly. Their guns were tucked safely in their belts.

"What do you want?" Alex snarled, muscles tensed.

One of the men grinned ferally, "We have orders to bring you in – dead or alive."

_Well that's fantastic._

Alex sensed the attack before she saw it. She ducked, lashing out backwards with her legs. The ninja behind her tripped and fell, bashing his nose against the pavement.

_Ha! Loser._

She rolled out of the way as the next man slammed into the ground where she once was. She sprang up, blocking a punch from another man – ninja three. They exchanged blows, Alex, for the most part, blocking the punches. The man grinned, nodding to her – not to her. To someone behind her. She ducked.

The man that had been creeping up behind her fell forward, tripping over his own feet as his target disappeared. Alex rolled out of the way yet again, letting the man stumble into the third ninja.

It was almost comical to see the two men punching each other, before realizing that they were trying to kill the wrong person.

She glanced at the other two: one man was clutching his nose pathetically, rising to his feet while the other man, the only man who had talked, stood silently and watched.

The first man smiled, nodding, "Well done. However, defeating us will not ensure your safety." He made some sort of odd hand signal.

Alex suddenly realized that she wasn't standing close to any of the ninjas. She wasn't being covered by one of the men. She was standing apart from them, right in front of the first ninja.

This had been what they wanted.

Alex didn't have any time to duck. She didn't have any time to dodge. She knew the sniper had already fired his rifle. The world suddenly felt slow, all the noises from outside, fading into the background. All she could hear was her heartbeat.

She managed to command her body to move to the side a bit. It was like those horrible action movies, where the main character was about to die, but somehow would escape. But she wouldn't. Alex wouldn't.

She felt a stinging sensation on the side of her neck. Ripping, cutting, cascading down the side of her neck.

The world was still moving slowly. Alex watched as the man's grin faded. She watched as something small and glinting burrowed its way into the man's chest. Blood spurted out of the hole that had been created.

The world came back to focus. Alex was panting, her whole side screaming at her that she was hurt. She had to get away.

The other three men disregarded her completely. They rushed to the man's side, peering into the man's eyes, calling his name in a different language.

Numb, Alex did the only thing she could:

Run.

* * *

**A/N: SUP? per... LOL geddit? Supper... Okay wow... I probably won't be posting much over the next few days since I have a _lot _of tests for the next week... Question: What's your favorite ice cream? Just a bit curious...**

**REVIEWS:**

**xxxarxxx: LOL YOU GOT IT! Haha, okay originally, I just put it on the story, but when I was proofreading it, I realized that Whitehall was from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wanted to see if anyone would notice xD**

**Hi (Guest): Thank you! I'm glad you like this!**

**MLM24: Thanks! **

**Guest: Yeah! I've been playing violin for a very long time now... Ever since I was five! I actually don't know what kind of relationship I like to write about the most... I mean, I've tried to incorporate a bit of romance into my stories, but the thing is that I have never experienced any romance... Yep, I'm a lonely soul, LOL. Anyway, yeah. I think for now, I'll stick with friendship...**

**Ceriarcher: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad the fem!Alex thing won't stop you. It makes me incredibly happy (cue insane giggling)**

**FeigningMischief: Haha, thank you! **

**Special thanks to xxxarxxx and Ceriarhcer for reviewing again... HOLD ON, MORE SPECIAL THANKS COMING YOUR WAY: **

**Special thanks to MLM24 for reviewing this, my one-shot _Reunions, AND _my two-shot _Dire Circumstances. _To Ceriarcher for reviewing this, _Dire Circumstances,_ and_ Classified: SAS Edition. _To FeigningMischief for reviewing this, _Classified: SAS Edition,_ and Classified:_ FBI Edition._**

**Omg that actually confused me a lot... Ahaha, I'm sorry if I missed anything in the special thanks. IT CONFUSED ME. Lol, but seriously, thank you so much! And for those who did review my other stories and didn't see this note: I find it a bit awkward to reply to a review via PM, but if you did ask a question, I shall, of course, reply *bows and leaves the stage***

**Thanks again guys! Please review/follow/favorite ectectect. Anything that arrives in my email regarding fanfiction, makes me very happy!**

**-Alice (Hugs, kisses, and giraffes xx) **


End file.
